


Hot shower

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs warming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot shower

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t seem to write anything how I mean to, I had this perfectly planned in my head but pffffffffffff. It took me ages to write and its nothing like I meant it to be. God dangit. Also I haven’t written smut in a long time so just…pffffffff.

  
The sudden insisting sound of the door bell ringing woke Digger up from his late afternoon nap with a jolt. He frowned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, almost deciding to just ignore whoever had interrupted his nap since he wasn’t expecting anyone but he got up from the sofa anyway, muttering under his breath as he stomped to the front door.

His grumpiness vanished the second he opened the door however, when he found his boyfriend shivering in the hall way with his arms tightly wrapped around himself.

“Sam? Baby what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly before hurriedly pulling the man inside and shutting the door behind him.

“Didn’t realize it was so cold outside…” Sam only mumbled and seemed to try to snuggle even further into his jacket.

“Oh baby…” Digger said as he gently pulled the younger man into a hug. “Gods you’re shivering…come on, we need to get you warmed up.” He whispered softly and attempted to nuzzle Sam’s neck but that only made the man shiver ever more so he quickly led him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet.

“I’m going to run you a hot bath and I’ll have something warm for you to drink after that okay?” He explained when Sam looked at him a little confused. Then he leaned to press a gentle kiss on his forehead before helping the taller man reluctantly take off his jacket. “Sammy you need to take off your clothes, I promise you’ll feel much better once you’re in the tub.” Digger chuckled when he had to pry Sam’s arms from around him.

“You just want me naked…” Sam half joked but finally complied anyway and slowly started to strip.

“True but I also want you all nice and warm, you know the guys will kill me if I let you get sick.” Digger grinned and was glad to see a smile tugging in the corner of Sam’s lips too.

“I guess they would.” The younger man mused as he watched Digger start up the bath. “Will you join me?” He asked quietly as he resumed to pull off his shoes and socks before starting to fumble with his belt.

“Hmm? Do you want me to?” Digger turned to look back at him and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Firstly, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to. And secondly, don’t try to tell me you’re standing there bent over like that completely innocently.”

“Oh but you know I like to fool around baby…” The older man grinned wickedly and made a show standing back up and turning around. “But I also wanted to see if you’re back with me, you were awfully quiet just now…” He said more seriously as he walked back to kneel in front of Sam and gently cupped his cheek. “I was really worried you know.”

“I know…I’m sorry.”

Digger just smiled at him then and leaned up to kiss him gently before standing up again.

“Now, I’m going to get us some towels and when I come back you better be naked and in that tub. Or else.” He said with a wink and left Sam chuckling to himself.

When he came back he found Sam leaning heavily with his arms against the shower wall under the spray, again shivering quite badly. He frowned worriedly and quietly set down the towels by the sink before walking towards him.

“You didn’t walk all the way back from your friend’s place did you?” He asked gently and watched as Sam only turned up the heat more before answering.

“I did…It wasn’t that cold right when I left, the sun felt warm but then it got cloudy and windy…I was stupid, I should have called a cab.” Sam sighed and turned to lean against the other wall on his back so he could face his boyfriend. “You said you’d join me?” He asked sheepishly but then he just reached out and grabbed Digger by his waist and pulled him under the spray.

“Ack! Sam no! No no no ahhh it’s too hot!” Digger squeaked and squirmed in Sam’s arms, making the other man just smile and hold him closer.

“You’re too hot.” Sam chuckled as he nuzzled his neck.

“Well I am now.” Digger pouted but let himself melt in his boyfriends arms. “You could have at least let me take off my clothes you know?” He muttered half heartedly.

“Nu-uh, needed you now.” Sam said simply and nudged Digger’s jaw with his nose to make him lift up his head so he could capture his lips in a long deep kiss, pulling him even closer against him. “You warm me up better than anything else…” He whispered when they had to pull away to breathe.

“Hmm I can see that.” Digger grinned and licked his lips. “But I think I can do better…” He purred and slowly push Sam back against the wall, letting his hands trail down his sides and back up to his chest before he let them travel freely all over while he kissed and suckled on Sam’s neck, knowing exactly how sensitive the man was there.

“Mmmmmm Rü you can do anything you want…” Sam sighed as he threw his head back in pleasure, giving Digger a better access on his neck.

“Hmm oh? What if I do this?” Digger asked cheekily, licking up the muscular neck at the same time as he brushed his thumbs over Sam’s nipples, making the younger man moan deliciously and arch his back.

“Ohhh Rü babe I love it when you do that…” Sam breathed as Digger kept nibbling on his neck and he shamelessly let his hands wander down from where they’d been resting on the smaller man’s waist, to grab his ass over his soaked jeans. “Babe you’re wearing too much…” He mumbled and before the other man had even time to chuckle at that he almost tore the offending garment off when he tugged them down.

“Heyyy! Sammy these are my favourite jeans.” Digger pouted when he pulled away. “I’m only wearing them still because you didn’t let me take them off you horny bastard.” He grumbled as he pulled the jeans off completely along with his socks. He couldn’t help but grin though when Sam eagerly pushed his shirt up as well and he lifted his arms to let the man take it off of him. “Are you happy now?”

“Uhuh…” Sam only mumbled as he was too busy ogling.

“And they say I’m ridiculous.” Digger chuckled. “Lie down in the tub baby and I’ll warm you up real good…” He added in his most seductive voice and teasingly trailed a line with his finger from Sam’s jaw all the way down to his stomach.

And Sam actually growled then and roughly pulled the smaller man flushed against him, kissing him hard and thoroughly.

“S-Sam…hmm gods…” Digger panted when they finally pulled apart. “Hmm you naughty stud muffin…Now you better get down there, I was suppose to pamper and spoil you…Let me take care of you baby.” He purred and gently pushed Sam downwards by his shoulders.

“Well when you put it like that…” Sam smirked and slowly slid down to sit in the tub, making the water spill off the edges since the shower was still on but neither of them really noticed. “It’s just hard to keep my hands to myself when you look like that.”

“Oh? Look like what?” The older man asked innocently as he lied down on top of him, making the water spill even more.

“Just like that. Like you.” Sam just said simply and ran his fingers through Digger’s wet hair.

Digger giggled at that and buried his face against his neck, nuzzling it gently before starting to plant sloppy kisses along it. “You’re silly.”

“Hmmmm admit it, you like it.” Sam half murmured and half moaned as the older man was doing his tricks on his neck again.

“Hmm okay I do.” Digger purred and leaned back to look at Sam for a moment, his eyes darker and sparkling with mischief. Then he leaned down for a kiss before started kissing and suckling his way down to Sam’s chest while his hands gently caressed his stomach.

“Mmmmh babe…if you keep teasing me like that…I can’t guarantee I can keep my hands off of you…”

“You’re always so impatient Sammy…” Digger pouted, contemplating if he should still just continue or not but then deciding he can tease the man more later. “But alright baby, I’ll give you what you need.” He smirked dirtily and before Sam had time to come up with a witty come back, he closed his mouth around the younger man’s left nipple at the same time as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and tugged gently.

“Oh Rü!” Sam moaned throatily as he arched his back and clung to Digger’s shoulders. He could feel the older man smirking against his nipple but at that moment it only turned him on more.  
Digger loved to see him like this, looking so helpless and desperate just for him. The fact that Sam could at any point turn the tables easily and take what he wanted but he chose to let him be in control, wanted him to be in control, that always made Digger’s heart flutter.

He hummed contently as he suckled on the hard nipple in his mouth, knowing exactly how much it turned Sam on when he teased it with his tongue. He smirked again when that made another moan escape the younger man’s mouth and his cock twitched in his hand.

“Rü…babe please…”

Again he wondered for a moment whether or not to keep teasing him but then he remembered this wasn’t about him now, it was about the man under him and making him feel good. So he moved his head back up after giving both of Sam’s nipples a gentle kiss, and focused on the man’s sensitive neck as he started jerking him off, making sure to use more pressure instead of a fast speed and he had the man moaning his name in ecstasy in no time.

“Hmm is it that good for you baby?” Digger murmured as he teasingly nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot and Sam was only able to nod. “Fuck you’re so hard…are you close baby?”

“Yes…yes Rü so close…” Sam whimpered, throwing his head back as he breathed heavily through his nose to try to calm himself down, making the other man chuckle.

“Then don’t try to hold back silly. Let go sweetheart, come for me…” Digger purred close to his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine and when he twisted his wrist just so and tugged a little harder Sam couldn’t take it any longer, he arched wildly as he came hard, crying out Digger’s name and clutching to him desperately.

“Hmm that’s it baby, now doesn’t that feel much better?” Digger murmured tenderly, pressing soothing kisses along Sam’s jaw until his breathing calmed down and he slumped back down in the tub. “Alright baby?”

“Y-yeah…fuck…”

“Oh we will later.” Digger grinned as he sat up. “But seriously, how are you feeling?”

“Hmmm much better.” Sam smiled softly, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek. “I think you better turn down the shower though, unless you want the whole apartment to flood.” He added and chuckled when Digger made a noise and quickly scrambled to his feet to turn the water off, at the same time unplugging the tub as well.

“Aww but babe I wanted to soak still…” Sam pouted when Digger climbed out of the tub to grab their towels.

“You’d just get cold again, come on up up, we can go cuddle on the sofa and watch telly.” Digger said simply and quickly wrapped a towel around his own waist before holding out another for Sam.

“What if I want to cuddle in bed?” Sam asked innocently as he slowly stood up, still a little wobbly on his feet but only seconds after he was wrapped in a warm fluffy towel in Digger’s embrace.

“You’re such a big baby sometimes.” Digger chuckled, gently caressing Sam’s back as the other man nuzzled his neck.

“Your fault, your childishness is rubbing off on me.” Sam muttered, suddenly sounding tired.

“Well I take full credit for this then.” Digger laughed softly as he let Sam just lean against him while he wrapped one towel around his waist and draped another around his shoulders. “But alright, bed it is then. I’ll get you something warm to drink while you get dressed.” He said as he led them out of the bathroom, then frowning when he saw the look on Sam’s face. “You are getting dressed Sammy and so am I. No buts, I don’t want you to get sick. We can fool around later.”

“But you’re hard now…” Sam whispered and nudged the side of Digger’s face while letting the arm he had wrapped around his shoulders drop down so he could cup his ass.

“Like that would be a problem later.” Digger made a face but didn’t even try to move his hand away. “Come on baby, you’re tired.” He said more softly as he sat the taller man down on the edge of their bed.

“M’not…” Sam pouted again and reached out to pull Digger on the bed with him, easily rolling them over and pinning him down.

“Sa-aaam! Sammy I’m serious, you should rest…I don’t want you to get sick.” Digger protested but then couldn’t help but chuckle when Sam pulled a blanket over them. “Sam I swear I will fuck you until you can’t remember your name if you at least try to rest for a while. Or let you fuck me, however you want.”

“Oh? Hmm that does sound kinda tempting…” Sam grinned as he leaned down to nibble on Digger’s collar bone.

“Kinda?” The older man scoffed but then squirmed and giggled when Sam’s hands got a little gropy. “Baby! Come on please? You know how worried and panicky I get when you’re sick, I’m going to be even worse if I know I could have done something to stop you from getting ill.” He tried a different tactic and that seemed to work.

“Oh fine alright…” Sam sighed as he rolled over to drop down on the mattress next to Digger. “Can we at least cuddle while I rest?” He asked so sweetly that Digger couldn’t help but pull him close for a kiss.

“Of course baby.” He whispered and waited until Sam had settled down properly next to him before pulling the blanket over them again, making sure it was securely around the taller man. And when he looked back down at the man he was already fast asleep.

“Ridiculous…” Digger chuckled lovingly, brushing away the still wet strands of hair from Sam’s forehead and pressing a soft kiss on the middle of it. Sam didn’t seem feverish or have any other signs of sickness so he let out a relieved sigh as he finally really relaxed a little. He didn’t know how Sam could handle being the more adult and responsible one most of the time, he felt exhausted after just an hour. But he knew he could handle it even longer if it meant taking care of his boyfriend and making sure he was alright.


End file.
